Super Chef Cook-Off
Super Chef Cook-Off is the third episode of Warioz's Amazing Adventures. In this episode, Wario and Waluigi get involved in a tag team cooking competition. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Lakitu * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Toadette * Toadita * Rob O. Koopa * Princess Peach * Toadsworth * Goomba * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (only appearance in this name) * Birdo Plot Wario is sitting around his house with nothing to do. He tries flipping through channels, but begins to lose hope after passing Gravity Stands Up. Waluigi comes in eventually, asking why he's watching The Boring World of Candy Bar. Wario explains that he's bored and has nothing to do. Wario flips to the next channel and a commercial catches his eye. Toad is advertising the 14th annual Mushroom Kingdom Tag team Cook-Off. He says that the competition is a lot of fun, and the winning team gets a prize of 10,000 coins. He says to be there, and Wario gets ready to Mushroom Kingdom Tag team Cook-Off, flipping to the next channel and watching Thaddeus and Thor. Wario explains to Waluigi that this could be their chance to finally get a new house and afford new food. Waluigi says they could also pay back their debts, but Wario tells Waluigi to shush. The theme song then plays. When the show comes back on, Lakitu is shown hosting the show and introduces the contestants. The first team is Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. The second team is Toadette and Toadita, who keep arguing over what kind of food they should make. The third group introduced is Wario and Waluigi. Wario proclaims that he will make his famous meat loaf, then gives Lakitu a sample. Lakitu tries it and immeadietly spits it out, wondering how it could possibly be famous. The final group is Rob O. Koopa and a mysterious hooded figure. Lakitu asks the hooded figure to take off his hood, but the figure refuses, saying, "I prefer to have this on, please. Now GO AWAY!!!" He then shoots lightning at Lakitu, who flies away. Toad then comes up to the stage and announces that the contest is about to begin. He yells "go," and the teams start baking. Wario yells to Waluigi to get him some flour, but Waluigi hands him a flower instead. When Wario complains, Waluigi says that it is indeed a flower. Wario slaps his head, then asks for a spoon. Soon the first round is over, and the judges start testing to food. When the group reaches Wario and Waluigi, Wario reveals what they cooked: a moldy and burnt bread with flowers inside. Goomba reluctantly tries, but he falls off the screen Mario style. Peach then declares the bread a national safety hazard and has two Toads in hazmat suits take it away. The judges next come to Rob and the mysterious figure. They reveal an eight layer cake, which the judges love. They declare the duo as the winner of the first round. Toad comes up to the stage to announce that it's time for the final round. Toadette calls out that there's only been one round, but Toad says that they had to have budget cuts. He then tells the teams to start, yelling "go." As they're cooking, Wario exclaims that he's tired of the hooded figure and decides to go unmask him. He pulls off the hood to reveal... a Shy Guy. The Shy Guy reveals himself to be New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and that he will conquer the cooking contest. Wario wonders why that is his name. New Super Mario Bros. Wii explains his parents weren't good at naming their kids. Soon the round is finished, and the judges come around once more. Wario reveals their fried fish, which Toadsworth almost eats until he sees it blink. Rob and Shy Guy, however, reveal a chicken noodle soup that causes Peach to break out into a dance. After a few minutes, Toad comes back up to the stage. He declares that the winning team is... Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. The Bros. run up to the stage, laughing happily. This was false. Toad declares that Wario and Waluigi are the winners. They run up to the stage and claim their prize, laughing happily, while the audience is cheering. Rob complains to the judges, saying that his team should've one. Peach said that she actually put down random ratings because she got bored, which causes Rob to burst into flames. Wario and Waluigi head home disappointed. Wario says that maybe their next chance will come soon, then turns on the TV. It shows Birdo saying that a person could one 500,000 coins if they submit a video of a person banging their brother on the head 50 times with a baseball bat. Wario looks over to Waluigi, who says, "Don't even think about it!" References to Mario Games * Super Mario Bros.: When Goomba dies, the death music from this game plays. Also, when the TV turns on, it makes the noise that is played when a coin is collected. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: There is a character with the same name. References to other media * Gravity Falls: A show called Gravity Stands Up is seen when Wario is flipping through channels. * The Amazing World of Gumball: A show called The Boring World of Candy Bar is seen when Wario is flipping through channels. * Phineas and Ferb: The show after the commercial is called Thaddeus and Thor. This is a reference to the characters that had shown up in one episode. * ABC: The news channel Lakitu works for is called XYZ. Trivia * This marks Toadita's first ever appearence on a television show. * This is also the first appearence of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. * Birdo was originally going to be a judge. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures episodes Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Season 1 episodes